Past, Dreams, Music and Love
by StarStruckPenguin
Summary: Breakups, findind love,friends drift apart, making new friends, finding new interest but keeping the music they shared,letting go of the past and moving on is what kori and company are facing in final year of school can they go through with it all? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Before you begin reading this story, I know I had started on another story "Past of a Star" but I decided to delete it because I wasn't quite getting any ideas for it. And for that i'm sorry to those people who were beginning to like it. I promise once I got a clear plot for the story I will begin as soon as I can. Please no flames for this! Anyways this new story I've been working on for quite some time and I hope you will enjoy it! This story I promise won't be deleted. **

**Summary: Kori Anders is just a girl who's in a band "The Starlets", who goes to high school, hangs with friends, face her ex boyfriend at school everyday, and try to forget the traumatic events of her past. How will her life change when her band The Starlets gets a chance to become famous? Kor/Rich maybe Rae/ Gar and Vic/Bee and Wally/Jinx**

**I don't own the teen titans, though if I did I wouldn't let it be cancelled! And I don't own the song "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Ok on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A red head girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes was running along the footpath wearing black converse shoes, jeans and a white tank top. Her name was Kori Anders. She was running late for band practice at her best friend Rachel Roth's house or should I say mansion! _Great Rachel is gonna be pissed that I'm late again!_

By the time Kori arrived, Rachel's had an obvious angry face. Rachel Roth or Raven as her friends call her was Kori's best friend since as long as they can remember. She has the most exquisite violet eyes and hair since she dyed her hair when she was 12. Most people at school think she's Goth but Rachel had never considered herself one. She plays the keyboard in their band The Starlets. She was adopted by the famous plus rich Bruce Wayne. He also adopted a boy named Richard Grayson whom Rachael considers him as a brother.

There was also the other 2 band members Karen Beecher or as she prefers to be called "Bee" who has the darkest brown eyes and hair that could be mistaken for chocolate. She was currently dating Victor Stone. She was wearing black flip flops, a yellow top and black three-quarter cargo pants. She played the bass guitar in the band. And Jennifer Matthews or Jinx as she is known as; like Rachael, she dyed her hair pink for some odd reason and she had the most unusual set of pink eyes **(I think there are pink). **She wore a top that said "Looks can be deceiving…" and black cargo pants. She played the drums in the band. She was dating Wally West.

"Ok, before you say anything I know I'm late and we got a show to do tonight." Kori said, all puffed out from running.

"Well doesn't matter we should get started anyways… Kori did you bring the lyrics on the songs were gonna do?" Raven asked with her famous monotone voice she is known for,

"Yeah, got them"

Jinx asked "What songs are we gonna perform tonight guys?"

"You'll see." Kori replied. Just as she was handing out the lyrics to the song, Raven's brother and Kori's ex boyfriend Richard Grayson came,

"Hey girls, what up?"

Raven replied sarcastically, "The ceiling I guess." Richard ignored that comment. Kori said without looking at him,

"We're rehearsing for our performance tonight, so would you do us a big favour and get out of our way!"

"Hey just chill! I'm only trying to make conversation here, you don't have to go on the offensive here."

"I'm not! All I'm saying is that we're busy here trying to rehearse and you're trying to disturb us with lame questions!"

While the two former boyfriend and girlfriend were arguing, Richard's friends Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Wally West arrived with Richard's and Garfield's girlfriends Katrina Moth or Kitten and Terra Markov.

Victor greeted Bee with a peck on the cheek,

"Hey Bee, rehearsing for the big show tonight?"

"Sure. All of you guys are coming right?" Bee asked

When Kori heard this, she glared at Bee as if telling her that this wasn't a great idea. Richard noticed this and smirked, "Sure why not. At least we have some entertainment. Right kitten?"

Kitten wasn't paying attention on what was happening, she was too busy talking to someone on her phone. _"Probably some random guy she's flirting with." _Richard thought, without so much interesting. He didn't really care who Kitten was talking to, he practically didn't care about her not that he did before. The only person he did care for and still does was Kori. But it wasn't like she would forgive him for cheating on her with Kitten and take him back pretending that everything could go back to the way things were before… being together in happiness.

"So where is the show gonna be at?" Garfield asked.

Raven replied with a hint of jealously of Terra clinging onto Gar's arm, "At the Pizza Place downtown. For their 1st anniversary being opened. Its been a year you know."

"Cool."

Then Jinx exclaimed, "Hey why don't we perform for you all now? You know, just to get a little bit of a taste of our music and Kori's fantastic lyrics!"

"So good." Wally agreed along with the others.

Kori didn't want to perform right at that moment, "How about they wait for us to perform tonight. I mean I bet they have lots planned this afternoon."

"Actually, we happened to be free this afternoon." Richard said slyly, " Now don't keep you're audience waiting girls."

Kori hesitantly set up her microphone while the others set up their instrument. Then they started to play the music and Kori started to sing,

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care _

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Richard and the others were pretty amazed and impressed of their music. Kori could tell they were beyond amazed by how wide their eyes had gotten, and smiled at this.

_Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today _

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

'_Wow I never thought she could sing like this… so beautiful…' _Richard thought. He knew this song was about him.

_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone _

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

When the girls finished the song, the boys clapped while Kitten was still on the phone and Terra was sitting there looking at her nails. Victor exclaimed, "That was so fantastic! You're really gonna rock the place tonight! Who knows, you might even get discovered by some rich guy and get a record deal…"

"Whoa! Hang on, lets not get carried away." Kori said.

"He's right. I think with your lyrics and voice plus the music we could reach the top of the charts." Jinx said.

'_We just might go to the top…what am I talking about? No one even know our band's name even at school no one knows our own names. Well they before until he broke my heart.'_ Kori was thinking until Raven told her they were going to find their outfits for the show tonight.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Is it good? Review plz!**

**Star 4 Robin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I would have hoped. Thanks for those people who reviewed my story. And thanks for **HeadStrongx3** for requesting Aly and Aj song "Chemicals React" for my story. That song is in this chapter. If anyone wants to request songs please feel free to do so and I'll try to put it in this story as one of the band "The Starlets" songs but I cant promise that all the songs requested will be in here. I will decide which ones will be useful for the story.

Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 2!

* * *

I don't own the teen titans but I can always dream of owning it……

After hours of rehearsing and shopping for outfits, the girls returned to the Wayne Manor and started to get ready for the show that night. As the time got closer to go, they started to feel nervous but excited since it was officially their first show.

"C'mon Kori! We've got half an hour left til the show starts!" Bee was slamming her fists against Rachel's bathroom door.

"Just one more minute please."

"You said that half an hour ago." Rachel replied, without taking her eyes off her horror novel. Kori muttered something but none of the girls knew what she said. The three remaining girls waited in Rachel's room in silence, except for the sound of Jinx flipping through multiple of magazines.

Then Jinx finally spoke up "Wonder what the boys are up to?"

**

* * *

**

**With Kori**

After spending half an hour dressing up and on make up, Kori was finally finished and headed for the door. When she was about to open the door, she felt that she was forgetting something. Then she remembered. Her mother's locket.

She went through her bag hastily until she found it at the bottom of her bag. She turned around, facing her reflection against the mirror putting the locket around her neck. She said to herself sadly, " If only she was here tonight to see me perform…"

**Flashback**

_Clutching her mother's hand tightly, Kori was in the state of shock of the night's events._

"_Kori…" her mother said weakly, "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For not…… taking much better ……care of…you…"_

"_Don't be. You tried to do the best you can. Right now you need to hang on 'til the ambulance comes." Kori had tears running down her face, desperately trying not to lose her mother. But by the pool of blood that spread among the kitchen floor and how wounded her mother was, there was one thing for sure, tonight wasn't going to end in a positive note. Her mother's face was starting to look paler by the second and her grip on Kori's hand was getting less and less,_

"_Kori, you know… that…I will always love…you" and with that she was gone and was no more. Kori cried as the ambulance came a few seconds later but knew there was nothing they could do for her._

**End of flashback**

"Yo Kori! If ya don't come out from there in five seconds, we'll smashed the door for you!" Bee exclaimed, who was getting very impatient with Kori.

" Okay I'm coming out!"

**

* * *

**

**With the boys…**

There, sitting on the couch were the boys looking as bored as hell with their eyes gazed upon the TV screen with Victor flicking through the channels.

"Dude, can't we watch _one_ show for at least five minutes!" Gar complained.

" Well we could, if only there was anything interesting to watch. Besides, we should be at the pizza place by now." Victor replied, looking at his watch, which read 5:40 pm.

Richard was wondering about his so- called 'relationship' with Kitten if it was time to break up with her.

"Hey do you think I should break up with kitten tonight?"

Victor and Gar stopped fighting, Wally suddenly woke up from his sleep and they all stared at Richard.

" Ummm….. is that a trick question?" Wally asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No guys seriously, should I break up with her tonight?"

Now it was Victor's turn to speak, " Well I think it would be the right thing to do since you're first mistake was hooking up with her at the first place."

Richard ignored the last part of his comment, "Okay thanks for your help guys," but not really meaning it.

Then loud sounds of girls chattering echoed through the stairways nearby,

"So remember when the last part of the chorus –"OKAY! I heard you the first time. No need to blast it in my ear!" " Oh god I'm so nervous about this…" You nervous? What about me huh? At least your not at the front of the stage!"

The boys gradually got up from the couch and tried to calm the girls down. When they eventually did calm the girls down, they all headed outside to Victor, Richard and Wally's cars. Kori and Raven got in Richard's car, Bee and Gar in Victor's and Jinx in Wally's car.

**

* * *

**

**At the Pizza Place**

When the group arrived at the Pizza Place after finding parking, they were greeted by the Pizza Place's owner Carl.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it." He turned to the girls, "Ready to get this party started?" the girls nodded their heads vigorously. Then they followed him backstage to get themselves ready. Richard was off somewhere trying to find Kitten urgently.

**

* * *

**

**With Richard and Kitten**

Richard was making his way to the far left table in the corner to talk to Kitten who was in deep conversation with another guy. When Richard was standing in front of them, he thought he make his presence be noticed,

"Ahem."

Kitten turned around to see who it was, her eyes lit up with a hint of craziness and she screeched,

"Richie-poo! Oh my god! Like I thought you would like not come and just like leave me here like all alone!" Richard cringed as she kept babbling on whatever her small mind could think of. _Okay might as well get it over and done with before anything can happen._

"Kitten, can we talked in private?"

"Like sure." Kitten shooed off the random guy she was talking with and flipped her back. Richard sat beside her where the random guy was before.

"Well, you know we been going out-"Two months, eleven days and 23 minutes."

"Yeah…" Richard was kind of freaked out by this but continued, " I mean a lot has happen and you're quite a unique type of girl and you are a very chatty type but I don't think you and me are working out." Richard closed his eyes, waiting for her explosion but it never came. She looked at him confused, not really understanding what he was saying.

"I don't get it. Are you like breaking up with me?" Richard could now see her face turning red.

"Ummm… yes?"

"WHAT!!!! HOW CAN YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, KITTEN, THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL?" Everyone around them started to stare at them and Richard decided to finish this quick.

"Like I said, it isn't working out." And with that Kitten stormed out of the place, screaming her lungs out.

**

* * *

**

**Backstage **

The Starlets were waiting for their turn to perform, as another band were finishing off their performance. Carl went up to them and wished them luck,

"Wishing luck out there. You girls look great and show the crowd what you're made of."

And of course they looked great, with their outfits they bought earlier that day. When the other band finished, the announcer called out,

"Okay now give it up for the hot rock n' roll all girls band, The Starlets!!" As the got up on stage, the crowd gave them a round of applause. When the girls were all set, Kori said on the microphone,

"This song is called 'The Chemicals React"

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
_

_Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react  
_

The crowd started to cheer even louder and the music continued playing, _Wow they like us! _Kori thought.

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_Chorus_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

When the song was over, the crowds were cheering hysterically, so they decided to stay a little longer and play a few more songs for the happy crowd.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think? Is it good? Review! Review! Review!**

**Star 4 Robin xx**


End file.
